Todos juntos
by Phoenix140391
Summary: Giratiempos, magia oscura, merodeadores, trio de oro, chics nuevs, amores, peleas, mortifagos, adolescencia, misterios y mucho mas. Aviso: El rating puede subir. leanlo y dejen R&R con quejas, sujerencias, halagos, amenazas, etc...
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia se mezclan personajes de las dos generaciones, la razón ya se explicará mas adelante pero no es ninguna realidad alterna, también incluyo personajes de gente que conozco pero no les quitaran el 'trabajo' a los de J.K Rowling.

Esta historia quiero dedicarla a la comunidad de malos fics que fue capaz de decirme todos mis fallos y de ayudarme a mejorar. Dicho todo esto comienzo el fic.

* * *

Prologo

Anden 9 ¾

Multitud de estudiantes corren rápidamente por el anden, unos saludando a sus amigos, otros cogiendo asiento pero aunque parezca casi imposible de creer en medio del anden hay 3 chicas paradas totalmente observando el nerviosismo que hay a su alrededor una de cabellos pelirrojos ondulados a media melena, ojos grises y tanto su cuerpo como su rostro presentan un claro ejemplo de belleza infantil (ojos grandes, mejillas sonrojadas, nariz pequeña, labios finos, senos pequeños, piernas delgadas y baja en lo referente a la altura) , otra de largos cabellos rubios lacios con flequillo hasta las cejas, dulces ojos marrón miel, altura media y rostro mas angelical que barbie y la ultima poseía cabellos a media espalda rizados marrón oscuro con mechas rubias, medio flequillo, ojos color océano , rostro sereno, senos medianamente grandes, cintura sin curvas y una altura demasiado alta para su edad, las tres sujetan fuertemente sus carritos donde llevan los utensilios escolares así como una gata (en el caso de la castaña) y una hermosa lechuza grisácea (en el caso de la rubia)

-¿Cuando creéis que llegaran los chicos?-Preguntó la castaña con inquietud mientras observaba de refilón la entrada del andén donde aparecieron por la puerta dos chicos: uno de cabellos morenos que caían elegantemente por su rostro y espalda, ojos oscuros, brazos grandes y rostro repleto de elegancia, no podía ser otro que Sirius Black.

-¿Y mi hermano?-Dijo la pelirroja y le dirigió una miradas de odio al tiempo que esperaba que otro chico apareciera por al entrada del anden.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme?-Preguntó Sirius fingiendo que le dolía y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato de incomoda espera un chico atravesó la entrada del anden se debía sin ninguna duda a Remus Lupin, la expresión amable, el cabello castaño claro tirando para rubio, los ojos color miel y el aspecto algo descuidado debido a la luna llena lo delataban.

-¡Hermanito por fin llegaste!-Exclamó la pelirroja con alegría y se arrojó en brazos de Lupin lo que este intento evitar pero no pudo.

-Hola Ashley...-Dijo en cuanto esta lo liberó.

-Has llegado demasiado tarde, ya casi todos los vagones deben de estar llenos.-Protestó la chica castaña.

-Mala suerte, ahora vamos a buscar a james-Dijo Sirius con elegancia y el y Remus entraron al tren.

-Parece que tendremos que buscarnos la vida...-Dijo con tristeza la pelirroja y entro en el tren seguida de las otras dos.

-¡Mira Ashley allí no hay casi nadie!-Exclamó la chica rubia señalando un vagón donde solo había una chica de cabellos pelirrojos recojidos en una cola alta, ojos verdes y rostro cubierto por un poco de 'acne' propio de la edad esta leía tranquilamente un libro escolar al lado de otra chica, esta morena, con pelo corto y lacio, flequillo entero y piel color porcelana que se encontraba sentada cruzada de brazos.

La rubia abrió la puerta y las otras dos pasaron.

-¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntó la rubia mientras observaba con curiosidad a las dos chicas.

-Ya os habéis sentado.-Respondió la ojiverde con un tono algo borde.

-¿Sois sangre pura?-Preguntó la morena para entablar conversacion.

-¿Que es eso?-Quiso saber la chica de ojos verdes y en ese momento se abrió la puerta apareciendo una chica de pelo castaño largo y enmarañado, ojos marrones e incisivos bastante grandes.

-Perdonad, a un chico se le a perdido una rana ¿la habéis visto?-Preguntó algo inquieta.

-No-Contestó la chica de ojos verdes y la chica cerró al puerta del vagón después de decirles que si la encontraban la buscaran.

-Sangre sucia.-Dijo la chica morena refiriendose a la ojiverde.

-¿Que me has llamado?-Preguntó Lily a la defensiva.

-Te ha dicho que tu sangre es sucia, que tu linaje es sucio, despreciable o lo que es lo mismo que eres hija de muggles.-Explicó la rubia como si todo aquello lo hubiera memorizado.

-Tu debes de ser sangre limpia-Sentencio Pansy.-, ahora que me acuerdo...¿tu no eres Selena Black?-Preguntó a la rubia.

-La misma-Afirmó la rubia.- ¿y tu eres...?-Preguntó

-Pansy Parkinson.-Contestó con algo de superioridad.

-Encantada, ellas son Ashley Lupin-dijo indicando a la pelirroja- y ella es Daphne Amuedo-dijo indicando a la castaña.-Ya solo queda que sepamos quien es ella.-Dijo refiriendose a la ojiverde.

-Lily Evans, hija de muggles.-Contestó orgullosa provocando que Pansy la mirada como si pensara que esta loca. -¿Selena Black, no es asi?-Preguntó observando a esta.

-Aja.-Contestó esta.-¿Por?-Quiso saber.

-Tu primo es toda una leyenda en Hogwarts-Explicó.- sobre todo desde que es conocido como don 'metirotodoloquesemena'.-Añadió haciendo que la rubia por unos segundos monstrara una mirada asesina hacia Lily.

-¿Te molesta mucho mi primito?-Quiso saber la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo en mantenerse serena , pues para ella su primo era igual o casi que un hermano.

-Ni una cuarta parte que lo de su 'querido' amigo.-Contestó Lily sinceramente.

-¿te refieres a James o a mi hermano?-Preguntó inquieta la pelirroja.- Por que si te refieres a mí hermano...-Dijo crujiéndose los puños y mirando a Lily a los ojos.

-A James por supuesto, de Remus no tengo ni una queja.-Contestó la otra pelirroja manteniéndole la mirada a Ashley.

-¿Que ocurre con James?-Quiso saber Selena.

La mitad del viaje en tren transcurrió sobre advertencias y quejas por parte de Lily a las chicas de que era mejor alejarse de James Potter y que por nada del mundo deberían unirse a su 'estúpido' club de fans.

* * *

Para quejas, dudas, amenazas de muerte y demas dejen R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Ya casi estaban a mitad de camino de Hogwarts y las chicas charlaban animadamente de los que les esperaba en Hogwarts, Selena pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura por lo que sus padres como primos y hermanos le habían hablado muchísimo del colegio, cobre las asignaturas que se impartían, los profesores, las casas y algunos de los secretos del castillo, como la sala de los menesteres pero eso era normal pues ella y Sirius eran primos y se trataban como hermanos. Cuando ya estaban bien cerca el castillo se abrió la puerta del vagón y entró un chico de cabello negro alborotado, ojos oscuros, cuerpo desgrbado y rostro que delataba que era todo un adolescente pues poseía unos cuantos puntos negros alrededor de la nariz. Este chico miró directamente a Lily y esta le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Lily ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta?-Dijo galantemente a Lily sin poder disimular algo de nerviosimo.-Así tengo excusa para hechizar a quijicus.-Añadió para que ella pensara que no estaba el interesado en ella cosa que no era cierta pero debia mantener la apariencia, el ya era popular mientras que ella una solitaria rata de biblioteca, ademas habia que añadir el hecho de que esta parecia odiarlo desde el primer instante.

- Vaya, conque esas tenemos ¿solo quieres que vaya contigo para tener una excusa para aprovecharte de el?-Preguntó Lily con aparente frialdad aunque realmente estaba algo dolida, solo llevaban un curso en Hogwarts Y tan solo en la primera vez que ella monto a este mismo tren ya se había fijado en el, aunque dentro de Hogwarts ella fingía odiarlo por que el no era lo que se decía 'un buen chico', para empezar ni siquiera era justo, era caprichoso, incluso arrogante por ello ella lo odiaba al mismo tiempo que lo quería.

-Lily...-Dijo James con la cabeza gacha y tono lastimero, al notar unos ojos en su cabello levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily.

-¿Que?-Preguntó esta algo inquieta, odiaba que el la llamara con cara de cordero degollado aunque puede que lo que realmente odiaba es que aquel rostro la desarmaba por momentos, momentos de fingida frialdad y odio hacia el por haberla desarmado de esta manera y seguir siendo un 'niñato'.

-nada, nada.-Contestó este algo sonrojado y salió del anden ante la mirada de las demás chicas.

-¿Que hay entre vosotros dos?-Preguntó Selena que no se le escapaba ninguna.

-Se dedica fastidiarme el curso, no es nada mas, -Contestó a la defensiva.-me odia...-Dijo con un leve tono de trsiteza que todas notaron.-. Y yo a el.-Añadió aparentemente segura y todas la miraron con incredulidad.

-Ya casi estamos en Hogwart, va siendo hora que nos pongamos los uniformes.-Observó Pansy.

Las chicas se pusieron las túnicas del colegio, Lily con la corbata y el escudo de gryfindor pero las demás no pues el escudo de la casa salía bordado en la túnica mágicamente tras ser seleccionado la corbata y demás accesorios de cada casa la encargaban por correo a Madame Malking, aunque había algunos como era el caso de Ron Weasley y de Draco Malfoy que ya sabían en que casa caerían por lo que ya llevaban puesta la corbata de la casa en la que seguramente cayeran: Ron Weasley de Gryfindor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.

-Tía, con tanto cambio de ropa me he despeinado.-Dijo Selena con tristeza mientras apuntaba con la varita su cabello y usando un hechizo no oral se colocaba cada mechón donde debía estar.

-¡¿Ya sabes hechizos no orales?!-Exclamó Daphne sorprendida.

-Si, este verano mis padres nos apuntaron a cissy, andry y a mi a un curso de verano en Beauxbattons.-Contestó Selena con naturalidad.

-¿Y por que no invitaron a Bella?-Quiso saber Daphne.

-Bella es una genio con los hechizos, incluso con los no orales.-Dijo con algo de envidia.-Cygnus, es decir papa.-Se corrigió.-solo tiene ojos para ella,-Dijo con algo de tristeza.- el quería mandarla a durmstrang, decía que allí aprendería cosas mas 'utiles' no se a que se refería.-Dijo dubitativa.

-A mi también me querían mandar a Durmstrang pero me mandaron aquí para que estudiara con mi prometido.

-Tienes 10 años ¿como que ya estas prometida?-Preguntó Lily algo molesta, ella ni siquiera había tenido novio y una chica un año mas pequeña ya estaba prometida, para ella aquello era sorprendente.

-Es un matrimonio por pureza de sangre-se le escapó y todas la miraron con lastima y eso le molesto, sobre todo la mirara de Lily.-algo que una sangre sucia como tu nunca hará.-añadió a la defensiva como si aquello fuera todo un honor, aunque en realidad ella no deseaba nada aquel matrimonio pues aunque ya conocía a su prometido de pequeña debido a las reuniones sociales que se vio metida desde los seis años la próxima vez que esta lo viera ya no seria con los ojos de inocencia y amistad con los que siempre le había mirado sino con los ojos de alguien que se rinde a su destino y que solo se limita a pensar que al menos conocía a su prometido y se llevaban bastante bien.

Después de las palabras de Pansy Lily no dijo nada, en realidad le daba lastima aquella chica y si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo le habría gritado de buena gana o al menos le habría replicado pero la lastima que sentía a la chica de ojos negros era demasiada por lo que se mantuvo callada y esta se lo agradeció en silencio.

-Acabamos de llegar a Hogwarts por favor no recojan su equipaje pues este llegara por separado, los alumnos de primer año en cuanto bajéis deberéis acudir al hombre que os llame los alumnos de cursos mas avanzados debéis de montar en los carruajes que se encuentran casi enfrente del tren. Gracias.-Dijo una voz fría e inanimada que parecía venir de todos lados y ninguna parte a la vez.

-¿Es seguro que el equipaje ira por separado?-Preguntó Ashley en general muy dudosa.

-Hay una posibilidad entre mil de que se pierda.-Contestó Daphne y Ashley se puso pensativa intentando convencerse en vano de que no s ele perdería.

-El equipaje llega a Hogwarts a base de un sencillo hechizo.-Explicó Lily y esta se tranquilizó.-Estoy en segundo año en gryfindor, si necesitáis algo buscadme.-Dijo a modo de despedida y salió del vagón en dirección hacia los carruajes.

En los pasillos la gente ya había salido de sus vagones y bajaba del tren por lo que las chicas decidieron unirse de mientras que mentalmente calculaban la posibilidad de caer en cada casa.

* * *

Para quejas, dudas, amenazas de muerte y demas dejen R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Nada mas salir del tren escucharon una potente voz indicar 'los de primer año aquí'' no tuvieron que preguntarse quien las había llamado pues automáticamente dirigieron sus miradas a un gran semi-gigante de cabellos negros y amables ojos oscuros que con la mano les indicó que se acercaran junto con los demás nuevos estudiantes.

-Merlín es grandísimo...-Dijo Ashley algo sorprendida de la altura de este pues mientras que el medía 2 metros y medio de alto ella solo 1'58.

-De pequeño habra tomado una pocion de crecimiento-Dijo Selena intentando explicar el tamaño del gigante.

-Si, la misma que no se tomó Ashley.-Dijo Daphne comprando el tamaño del gigante con el de la chica y esta la fulminó con la mirada, pero en pocos segundos, su atención se centró en un chico de cabellos rubios platinados, piel marfileña y ojos grises que caminaba elegantemente hacia el gigante seguido de dos chicos: uno corpulento, con brazos largos algo mas gordo que el de al lado, que era de pelo corto encrespado y fuertes brazos. Tras haberse fijado en él no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia el gigante. Sus amigas junto con Pansy la siguieron.

El gigante se encontraba rodeado de una gran multitud de estudiantes entre ellos destacaba un chico de cabello negro alborotado y cara cortada con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que era el mas próximo al gigante, con el que charlaba. En pocos minutos las chicas se sumaron al coro que lo rodeaba.

-A ver... 37, 38, 39...Creo que ya estamos todos.-Dijo algo dudoso.-Seguidme.-Indicó y los condujo en silencio hasta un lago donde en la orilla se encontraban pequeñas barquitas iluminadas por unos pequeños candelabros.-Dividiros en grupos de cuatro.-Ordenó Hagrid y todos los estudiantes miraron a de un lado a otro, buscando un posible 'compañero de barca'.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y todas asintieron en señal de que irían juntas, por lo que fueron hasta una barca que quedaba libre y se sentaron.

-Chicas, quiero bajarme, me montare con otras personas.-Dijo Ashley mientras observaba al chico rubio de antes, que se encontraba en una barca con los otros chicos.

Las chicas extrañadas siguieron su mirada y Pansy hizo una mueca de odio cuando descubrió lo que ella estaba mirando.

-Yo que tu no me fiaría en él.-Advirtió Pansy, haciendo que Ashley la mirara extrañada.-Es mi prometido.-Sentenció.

-¡¿Como que tu prometido¡¿Si tienes diez años?!-Exclamó Ashley haciendo que muchos de los presentes se giraran y la miraran, incluido el chico rubio, Ashley se sonrojo.

-¿Qué mas da que tenga diez si mi cuerpo tiene quince?-Replicó Pansy y todas la miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Es que acaso has poseído este cuerpo?-Preguntó Daphne buscando alguna explicación.

-No, estúpida, fíjense en mis senos y mi cintura y compárenlo con los vuestros, mientras que vosotras aun tenéis cuerpo de niñas yo soy toda una mujer.-Dijo con superioridad y en ese momento la barca empezó a navegar hacia la otra orilla como las demás por lo que las chicas se callaron y fijaron sus ojos en el majestuoso castillo que se veía a lo lejos.

XXX

Al mismo tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin...

-Llegas tarde Colagusano.-Dijo un hombre alto, palido, con ojos rojos de pupilas verticales, orificios nasales como los de una serpiente, mano de dedos anormalmente largos y boca sin labios que se encontraba sentado en el centro de la sala acariciando una enorme serpiente.

Peter miró aterrado a su amo que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Y bien...?-Preguntó al ver que Peter no hablaba.- ¿No piensas explicarme el por que de tu tardanza?

-Estuve con James Potter señor.-Contestó temerosamente.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamó exaltado haciendo que Peter se mordiera las uñas nerviosamente.- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que tardaste por que estabas perdiendo el tiempo con ese traidor a la sangre?!-Prosiguió mientras se deshacía de Nagini.

-James vio a Harry, señor.-Explicó Peter aun temeroso de su amo.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Exclamó Voldemort levantándose del cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba segundo antes y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Se fijo en su cicatriz, dijo que era ridícula.-Siguió explicando Peter.

Voldemort sonrió malévolamente.

-Con que a James no le gusta la cicatriz ¿no?-Dijo en tono de burla y Peter asintió varias veces.-No me desagrada el curso que esta llevando todo, que siga así pues debemos hacer que Harry y James se odien. Diles al resto que tengan cuidado, ninguno debe alterar la vida de los 'jóvenes' así como todos deben procurar pasar desapercibido y por supuesto, dile a Snape que necesitamos mas 'poción del olvido'. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si los parientes se reconocieran, recuerda que jugamos con el tiempo -Dijo con elegancia, había que reconocer que aun le quedaba al menos la voz de aquel chico que cautivo a medio Hogwarts.- y recuérdale a Narcisa que no se debe acercar ni a su hijo ni a su marido, recuérdale que no estarán aquí por siempre.-Terminó de decir el Señor Oscuro, su siervo asintió y se escabulló de la sala común.

Peter no soportaba que su señor lo tratara como si fuera su becario sin mostrar siquiera el mínimo aprecio por el, sin embargo James a pesar de tener el mismo trato con el lo llamaba 'amigo', lo invitaba a todas las fiestas que hacían en la sala común y le pasaba las chuletas... Al menos eso es lo que hacia en sus años de Hogwarts y Peter deseaba que volviera a ocurrir pues aunque era un Gryffindor y aquello era sinónimo de 'valiente', le bastaba una sola mirada de aquellos ojos rojos para quitarse cualquier idea en la mente de traicionarlo.

XXX

Las barcas ya habían llegado a la otra orilla y Hagrid los guió a todos en silencio hasta la entrada del castillo donde los dejo con una mujer de rostro severo, gafas con cristales cuadrados, pelo negro recogido debajo de un sombrero y cuerpo cubierto por una túnica verde esmeralda.

-En breves comenzara la ceremonia de selección.-Informó.-Poneos detrás de mí.-Ordenó y todos la obedecieron algo asustados pues esa mujer imponía un poco.

La mujer abrió las puertas del gran comedor y caminó en línea recta delante de todos los nuevos estudiantes que la seguían algo avergonzados de que todos la miraran.

* * *

Para quejas, dudas, amenazas de muerte y demas dejen R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando todos hubieron entrado y llegado hasta donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, esta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ellos:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwart. El banquete se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes tenéis que ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de las casas que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala común de esta.

Después de aquello les explicó mas o menos que representaba cada casa y les aconsejo algunas cosas como por ejemplo que se arreglaran lo mejor posible, después se disculpó un momento y salió del gran comedor.

-¿Que creéis que harán para seleccionarnos?-Preguntó Daphne con curiosidad pues la única maga aparte de ella en la familia, era su madre.

Algunos estudiantes le prestaron atención.

-Sirius me dijo que solo nos tenemos que poner un sombrero.-Explicó Selena y se escucharon suspiros de alivio.

Después entre las chicas se hizo un silencio, que fue roto cuando se fijaron en unas personas semi transparentes que travesaban el gran comedor, uno pequeñito y gordo con pinta de fraile se fijó en los nuevos alumnos, se acerco a ellos y los demás lo imitaron.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!-Dijo sonriendo a todos el Fraile Gordo.-Estáis esperando la selección ¿no?

Algunos asintieron, otros los miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!-continuo el que parecía un fraile.-Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

En unos segundos la profesora McGonagall entro de nuevo al comedor.

-La ceremonia de selección va a comenzar.-Anunció esta.-Ahora formad una fila.-dijo a la profesora a los de primer año- y seguidme.

Todos se pusieron detrás de la profesora. El primero era el mismo chico de cabello rubio en el que Ashley se había fijado, detrás de el iban un chico de cabello pelirrojo y el chico de la cicatriz. Cuando la profesora se detuvo frente al sombrero que se encontraba dispuesto enzima de un taburete se hizo un silencio durante unos instantes y después el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos cuando el sombrero termino su canción. Este hizo una reverencia y después volvió a quedarse quieto.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo os llame, debéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen-dijo.- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro sonrosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero que la tapo hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa

-¡Hufflepuff!-Gritó el sombrero

La mesa que se encontraba de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Ashley vio al fantasma del Fraile gordo saludando con alegría la niña.

-¡Amuedo, Daphne!-Exclamó el sombrero y esta se adelanto, el sombrero tardo unos minutos para decidirse en ponerla en Gryffindor. Esta al ser la primera nueva Gryffindor. Los de su mesa estallaron en aplausos.

-¡Bones, Susan!

Daphne desde la mesa de Gryffindor miró a Selena extrañada pues ella se apellidaba Black sin embargo la habían saltado. No obstante decidió que luego le preguntaría.

-¡Hufflepuff!-Exclamó de nuevo el sombrero, y Susan se apresuro a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡Rawelclaw!

La segunda mesa de la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry mientras se reunía con ellos.

-¡Boot, Emily!-Exclamó el sombrero y una chica de cabellos morenos rizados recogidos en una cola y ojos oscuros se puso el sombrero.

-¡Hufflepuff!-Exclamó el sombrero y esta fue a sentarse junto a Susan.

Broocklehurst, Mandy fue a Ravelclaw; Brown, Lavender a Gryffindor; y Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

-¡Cea, Suemy!-Exclamó el sombrero y una chica de cabello rojo volcán cortado a lo chico se puso el sombrero.

-¡Rawelclaw!-Exclamó este en unos minutos.

-¡Finch-Fletchey, Justin!

-¡Hufflepuff!

Cada vez quedaban menos. Los que quedaban notaron que a veces la elección era rápida pero otras tardaba unos minutos.

-¡Finigan, Seamus!-Un muchacho de cabello arenoso estuvo sentado un minuto entero antes de que el sombrero se decidiera por Gryffindor.

-¡Granger, Hermione!-La chica de incisivos grandes que había entrado al vagón de las chicas preguntando por una rana se adelanto.

-¡Gryffindor!-Gritó el sombrero y el chico pelirrojo gruño.

Después hubo un pequeño percance con un chico llamado Neville Longbotton que resulto seleccionado para Gryffindor.

-¡Malfoy, Draco!-Exclamó el sombrero y el chico rubio se adelantó y sin apenas tocar su cabeza el sombrero lo puso en Slytherin.

Moon...Nott...Parkinson...

-¡Pacheco, Ashley!-Exclamó la profesora y esta se colocó el sombrero mientras que Daphne y Pansy la miraban incrédula, pues en el tren les había dicho que se apellidaba Lupin.

-¡Slytherin!-Exclamó el sombrero y ella pudo notar la mirada de su hermano que la miraba extrañado.

Después unas gemelas Patil...Mas tarde Perks, Sally-Anne y después...

¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras el chico de la cicatriz se adelantaba, el comedor se lleno de murmullos.

Todos lo miraban deseando que cayera en su casa.

-¡Gryffindor!-Exclamó el sombrero y la esta mesa estallo en plausos, el prefecto le dio un apretón de manos.

Ya quedaban solamente algunos alumnos mas por seleccionar.

-¡Roman, Selena!-Esta se adelantó con una sonrisa ante la incrédula mirada de Daphne y de Pansy.

-¡Ravenclaw!-Exclamó el sombrero y esta caminó elegantemente hasta sentarse en su mesa.

A Turpin, Lisa le toco Ravenclaw, después llego el turno del chico pelirrojo, que se llamaba Ron Weasley, al que mandaron a Gryffindor.

Un hombre de larga barba blanca, brillantes ojos azules y porte elegante se levantó.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo.- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwart! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras: _¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Baratijas¡Pellizco!..._ ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió sentar, todo aplaudieron y vitorearon. De repente los vacíos platos se llenaron de todo tipo de exquisiteces, todo el gran comedor comenzó a engullir la comida a excepción de buena parte de la mesa de Slytherin, Selena y Ashley, Aunque estas ultimas lo fingían.

* * *

Siento haberlo dejado aqui, me voy de vacaciones el lunes una semana entera. Intentare escribir algo mas pero dudo mucho que me de tiempo pues tengo que hacer las maletas , tener algo de tiempo, ganas... y cuando lo escriba se lo tengo que pasar a druida que es la que me lo revisa. Lo de que tienen otros apellidos no es ningun errory se explicara a su debido momento. 


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto acabó el banquete los estudiantes encabezados por los prefectos de sus respectivas casas se pusieron en camino hacia sus salas de comunes, pero a medida de que se iban levantado y agrupando parecía que el numero de alumnos había sido diezmado, aunque esto no fue advertido por ningún estudiante. No obstante si por los profesores que miraron perplejos lo que estaba ocurriendo: cada vez había menos alumnos y algunos tras el banquete parecían algo cambiados, poseían otros rasgos o parecían visiblemente no saber ni como habían llegado hasta allí.

Entre toda esa confusión los prefectos los llevaron hacia sus salas comunes, después le dieron un pequeño discurso sobre su honorable casa después les indicaron los dormitorios y les explicaron que no debían ir a los dormitorios del sexo opuesto.

XXX

En los dormitorios femeninos de Ravenclaw las chicas se van conociendo poco a poco.

-Hola, me llamo Selena-se presentó alegremente esta, sentada en su cama dirigiéndose a las otras chicas que o revisaban el equipaje o se tumbaban placidamente en la cama.

-Hola, yo Su.-se presentó una chica de rostro sonrojado y cabellos negros cual ala de cuervo recogido es una cola-¿y vosotras?-dijo dirigiéndose a las otras chicas mientras se sentaba al lado de Selena.

Dos chicas se giraron mientras que otra siguió revolviendo su baúl.

-Yo me llamo Padma-se presentó una chica de piel morena, ojos rasgados y cabello negro que se había sentado también con Selena y Su.

-Y yo Mandy -se presentó otra chica, esta llevaba sus cabellos rojos a media melena sueltos.

-¿Y tu?-Le preguntó Selena a la chica de cabello volcán cortado a lo chico.

Esta se dio la vuelta y las miró pensativa un momento, después de presentarse como Suemy.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente la gran parte de los estudiantes se levantó temprano para acudir al desayuno del gran comedor, entre ellos se encontraba Harry el cual entró en el gran comedor junto al chico pelirrojo, tras de el entraban un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Daphne.

-¡Eh, tu!-Exclamó un chico desde la mesa de Gryffindor de cabellos rubios cual arena, Seamus Finnigan, Daphne lo miró por un momento como evaluándolo y después le dirigió una furtiva mirada y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Que querría 'ese'?-Preguntó Parvati dando comienzo una conversación.

-Prefiero no saberlo.-Contestó Daphne echando otra mirada a Seamus, que ahora conversaba con un chico negro y alto, Dean Thomas.

-¿Porque¿No te gusta?-Preguntó Lavender echándole un vistazo y Daphne la fulminó con la mirada.-No esta tan mal ¿sabes?-Dijo valorándolo ella.

-Esta cegata.-Sentencio Daphne.

-Perdonad, no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y debo decir que Dean solo quería preguntarte si querías sentarte con el en pociones-Informó la chica del incisivos mas grande de lo normal, Hermione Granger.

-¿Y tu que sabes?-Le replicó Daphne.

-Para tu información Seamus estuvo esta mañana mientras que yo leía en al sala común hablando con Dean Thomas sobre las clases y este le preguntó a Dean si podía sentarse con el en pociones por que según el decía era un completo desastre, Dean le contestó que el también y entonces se le ocurrió a Dean pedir que yo fuera su compañera de pociones, yo le contesté que no ya que Neville Longbotton me lo había pedido antes. Este pensó en pedírtelo entonces a ti porque según dice el tienes aspecto de chica responsable pero después le dijo a Seamus que te pidiera el mejor que el prefería pedírtelo a ti, Parvati.-Informó Hermione y estas dieron claros signos de que no la habían 'seguido'.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Lavender esperando una explicación que pudiera entender.

-No quiere nada con Daphne, solo ser su compañero de pociones.-Contestó Hermione.

-Esa chica me suena.-Pensó Daphne en voz alta mirando la entrada del comedor donde Ashley caminaba rápidamente hasta su mesa vestida con la túnica de Slytherin.

-¿Esa?-preguntó Parvati observando a Ashley.-Es una nueva serpiente, vino anoche como nosotras-informó- va sola, he escuchado por ahí decir a una chica de su casa que ayer se peleo con otra chica, una tal Parkinson.-prosiguió.

El tiempo iba pasando y pasado un cuarto de hora un grupo de chicas risueñas a excepción de una entraba al gran comedor, todas iban vestidas con una túnica de Ravenclaw.

-Vamos, vamos apresuraos que ya casi son las nueve.-Informó Marietta haciendo que las demás aceleraran en paso.

La mirada de Selena se cruzó con la de Ashley, que ya había terminado de desayunar y salía del gran comedor.

-Chicas, me salto el desayuno tengo que hablar con una amiga.-Informó Selena y salió del gran comedor tras Ashley.

-¿Que amiga?-Preguntó Cho con curiosidad pero ya era tarde pues Selena ya había salido del gran comedor.

XXX

Ashley seguida de Selena caminó un largo rato en silencio hasta el lago, donde esta se sentó bajo un árbol y Selena se sentó a su lado.

-¿Como te va como serpiente, Ash?-Preguntó Selena observando el bordado de la túnica de su amiga.

-No bien aunque tampoco mal-contestó- aunque extrañe muchas cosas de Hufflepuff.-informó.

-¿Como cuales?-Preguntó Selena y su amiga le contó todo lo que añoraba de su antigua casa, tras ello la conversación dio un pequeño rumbo.

-Oye¿Has hablado ya con Dumby?-Quiso saber Ashley

-Aun no, -confesó Selena.- ¿lo hacemos tras el almuerzo?-sugirió

-¿Y que le diremos?-Quiso saber Ashley.

-La verdad, que venimos del pasado-Contestó Selena como si fuera lo mas normal.

-Pero si le contamos eso deberemos contarle también lo que le hicimos al sombrero y que este no es nuestro verdadero aspecto, que siquiera tenemos diez años y demás-Pensó Ashley preocupada.

-No hace falta que le digamos tanto, si lo haremos le tendremos que borrar la memoria.-Explicó Selena.

-Te recuerdo que es Dumby y si aquí es tan solo algo más poderoso que en nuestra época será casi imposible.

-Casi, pero no imposible.-Rectifico Selena.- ¡Oh, merlín me va dar algo!-Exclamó observando su reloj que marcaba las nueve menos cinco.

-¡¿Que ocurre?!-Exclamó Ashley sobresaltada

-¡Llego tarde a clase y es mi primer día!-Exclamó Selena y hecho a correr hacia el castillo.

XXX

Los días pararon rápidamente para todos los de primer año que ya creían haber encontrado el camino hacia cada clase, hubo algún que otro percance cuando Harry y Ron pasaron accidentalmente cerca del pasillo prohibido o cuando unas chicas de Slytherin entre las que se encontraba Ashley pensó que seria divertido ver a sangre-sucia Granger con el cabello azul, aunque no contaban con que segundos después ella se lo devolvería a su color.

XXX

-Mírale, ahí llega

-¿Donde?

-Ahí al lado del pelirrojo

-¿Es Potter?

-Si, mira su cicatriz.

El viernes había llegado y mientras que alumnos de Gryfindor y Slytherin esperaban no muy ilusionados el comienzo de la clase de pociones algún que otro estudiante de otra casa se paraba a mirar a Harry, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente, Ashley también lo miraba pero con la certeza de que sin duda era hijo de su padre, pensó en acercarse pero recordó que en su época era casi un 'suicidio' que algún Slytherin se acercara a un Gryfindor y mucho menos que lo hablara, al menos en presencia de los merodeadores y pensó, nada mas equivocada de la realidad que Harry podría ser como el padre, al menos en sus primeros años, después miró unos segundos a Daphne pensando que le pasaba con ella y con Selena ¿es que acaso no recordaba aquello que las unió a las tres? Su ensimismamiento fue roto cuando se abrieron las puertas de la clase y se apresuro para ocupar sitio junto a Tracey Davis, una chica de su misma casa de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola y ojos oscuros.

XXX

Cuando el profesor entro ya todos se encontraban sentados, todos vieron al profesor no era otro que un hombre no muy alto, tal vez demasiado gordo, con la cara redonda el cabello rubio platinado y en su rostro había un bigote que simulaba al de una morsa.

-¿Horace?-Se preguntó Ashley mentalmente, no sabia mucho de esta época pero tenia entendido que Horace se había jubilado, al menos en su época así lo estaba.

* * *

Ya que no puedo contestar los r&r por el 'metodo tradicional' lo hare aqui:

princess.noelia - green.gir...: me alegro muchsiimo de que te guste - Ya me pase por el tuyo.

mnemosneme: ya lo corregi, muchas grasias -

Druida Cliodna: la correcion ya la quite xD es que pense que guardando lso cambios en documentos se cambiaba tambien en la historia xD

mnemosneme: ya tengo beta, intentare ampliar mi vocabulario -

Hermy217: la historia es en el primer año de harry, al menos por ahora puede que mas adelante empieze a cambiar tiempos y demas pero lo señalare bien ;)

Druida Cliodna: jeje - me alegro muchisimo de que te guste

Druida Cliodna: Lo de r&r anonimos aun no se quitarlo ni ponerlo, ahora mismo pongo que me dejen r&r -

mnemosneme: me alegro muchisimo de que te guste - para mi es que lily es asi y como yo cambie un poco Ashley tambien.

Para amenazas de muerte, criticas, dudas y demas R&r


End file.
